One Condition
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: cENA ASKS eDGE TO JOIN THE TEAM FOR sUMMER sLAM THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS slash m/m


ONE CONDITION

John Cena was walking around backstage before Monday Night Raw he was looking for a certain superstars locker room he needed to find Adam Copeland. You see for months now he has been having problems with the NEXUS so he was quietly forming a team and the last person he wanted to be apart of the team was EDGE. He knew it was a long shot that Edge would help him out there is no secret that the two have a storied past with the WWE EDGE cashed in the first money in the bank on Cena to win the WWE championship and Cena has never gotten over it . But now as he stood outside the door that he knew was Edge's locker room he had to suck it up and finally ask for help from the 1 person he never thought he would have to ask adjusting his hat he took a shaky breath and knocked.

A few minutes later the door opened and a shocked looking Edge appeared in only a towel hanging from his hips water glistening off his chest and his blonde hair sticking to his shoulders Cena thought to him self "_god he looks hot tonight I wish I could run my hands up that wet chest and run my fingers through that hair " _his thoughts were interrupted by Edge himself.

"What the hell are you doing here Cena looking for someone else in case you can't read the door says EDGE "

Cena sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy but Edge's attitude was starting to irritate him .

Cena sighed before he finally got the courage to speak up .

"I know how to read Adam I just came here because I wanted to talk to you actually can I come in its kinda private "John was now a nervous wreck his hands were sweaty and he was playing with his hat in his hands.

Edge sighed and let him pass then shut the door behind them he took a look a cena from behind and his mouth was watering that ass was just willing him to do things to him he licked his lips and proceeded to get dressed noticing cena's eyes on him the whole time he smirked at the blue eyed man " like what you see there John you know if you wanted to look all you had to do was ask " Adam said chuckling as he noticed John turn a deep red blushing .

"What…..no…I mean …..Why would I …your good looking and all…..but really come on Adam ….." John was stuttering he couldn't help it Adam turned him on so much." relax John I was only joking now what was it that you wanted to see me about?"

John took a deep breath " well you know I've been having trouble with the Nexus ?" after seeing Edge nod he continued "well I'm forming a team to take them on at Summer Slam and I've got a team of six and I need one more person and I was kinda ….sorta hoping you would consider helping me out ?"

Edge had a shit eating grin on his face he was thinking about what he could get cena to do in order for him to help there was so much going through his mind it was hard to suppress the boner coming on in his tights .

"Okay cena tell me more about what's going to happen and who's on this team of yours ? " edge still had the grin plastered on his face .

Cena sighed then replied "well we will be taking them on at Summer Slam in a 7 on 7 tag team match and the other members so far are Me of course " cena smirking at the mention of himself edge was thinking what an arrogant fucker then cena continued " um there's JOMO , R TRUTH, Y2J , KHALI & BRET HART so what do you say ?"

Edge sighed thinking "I don't know cena we are not exactly friends and – "

Edge was cut off by cena "come on I'm not friends with y2j either but he is still helping me out "

Cena was smirking and was slowly seductively walking over to edge running his fingers down his chest he said "I will do anything edge and I mean _anything " _

Edge smirked back "anything huh "he nodded "well okay then but you owe me big tonight meet me at my hotel room number 324 at 10 pm and don't be late " edge said with a wink cena scurried out of there fast .

LATER THAT NIGHT

John Cena was pacing outside of room 324 in was 9:55 and he was slowly starting to freak out he was sweating and nearly on the verge of passing out he didn't know what edge had in mind for tonight but he don't know if he will like it or not but the thought was getting him turned on and scared at the same time. He finally summed up the courage and knocked in a few seconds the door swung open and out came a smirking Edge and all he was wearing were some tight ass leather pants Cena had to re adjust his shorts so Edge wouldn't see the tent pitched in them.

" glad to see you showed up on time cena come in don't want to waste any time now do we " as he let John walk past he did indeed notice the bulge in the chain gang commanders shorts and he let out a little chuckle edge was thinking to himself "_damn I didn't know he would actually be up for this but I'm not going to back out now not when the man I have secretly loved for the past year is in my hotel room apparently aroused at the sight of me no way am I going to let this moment go to waste" _

"So man what are we going to do for the favor your doing me with this team I told you I would do anything but what _exactly _did you have in mind Adam?" Cena asked.

"Well I thought I would pretty much have my way with you and near the end of it all I would fuck you right into the mattress how does that sound?"

Cena was blushing something serious by now "oh well that sounds okay I guess but you can't go too rough on me I've never bottomed before "

Edge was shocked "you're kidding me right you were in a year long relationship with the Miz how have you never bottomed?"

Cena scoffed " yeah like I'd let that little shit take my ass no thank you he was my little bitch in that relationship , anyway I was waiting for the right person " "_and the right person is you I love you Adam " _Cena thought .

" the right person huh ? Well what makes you think I'm the right person for that job then?"

"Well you're sexy as hell, funny, caring have one of the nicest asses I have ever seen and I ….."

"You what?" Edge pressed

"I love you "cena mumbled edge didn't hear so he asked again "sorry didn't hear that!" Cena sighed then spoke up clearly this time "I LOVE YOU!"

"You love me? " Edge chocked out tears stinging his eyes

"Yeah I love you, you probably hate me now right?" cena asked hesitantly.

"why would I hate you when I feel the same way about you jeez john I have felt this way for a year now I just didn't have the guts to tell you to your face I thought you would turn me down I mean you're John Fuckin Cena man "

Cena chuckled "I know who I am and you're The Rated R Superstar I mean you are the epitome of sex on legs and I'm just a brawler from Mass."

"You seriously don't see it cena? you are one of the most sexiest men in the locker room everybody wants to fuck you I mean those dimples they nearly always make me cum in my tights whenever I see you smile "

Cena walked over to Edge grabbed him from the back of his neck and crashed their lips together in a fiery passion filled hard kiss after a while the broke apart for air.

Edge pulled cena in for another kiss while tugging at the hem of his t-shirt trying to get it off they pulled apart to pull it over John's head , Adam started nibbling and sucking at cena's neck eliciting several moans of pleasure form cena .

Edge started to lick and suck at every exposed part of johns toned upper body he stopped at the scar on cena's pec and licked over it lightly and then began nibbling on it gently "oh ….god Adam " john moaned .

Adam pulled john over to the bed and stripped himself of his leather pants then began to strip john of his basketball shorts and boxer shorts. He took hold of john's throbbing member in his hands and started stroking it hard and slow almost pain fully slow " ah … Adam don't stop feels so good " john moaned "john are you sure about this I mean this is you're first time I just want you to be sure " Adam asked " I'm sure Adam I love you and I want you in me filling me up making me moan your name in pure ecstasy please babe " john responded.

Okay then Adam reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the tube of lube he kept there drizzling a good amount onto his fingers he leant down and kissed john softly but passionately. " I need you to relax for me John other wise it will hurt more than necessary baby" Adam cooed in Johns ear all the while sucking at his neck.

John didn't say anything at first. Of course he was nervous and a bit worried, but he trusted Adam. John nodded his head.

"It's going to hurt babe "

"But that hurt will subside and you will feel nothing but pure pleasure." Adam then slipped his hand down to the crack of John's behind. Adam slowly pushed his middle finger into John's entrance.

John winced and kept his eyes on Adam. Adam was there. He would be able to get through it.

Adam worked carefully so he wouldn't hurt John. After a few minutes he pulled his one finger out then pushed his middle and index back in. Adam stretched and scissored both fingers inside of John trying to widen him as much as he could. He curled his fingers and hit John's hot spot.

John yelped and jumped.  
"Do that again Adam please "Adam smirked as he hit John's spot again. John moaned and closed his eyes. The sensation was just as John had pictured .

Adam pulled his fingers out of John's entrance. John was ready, and Adam was excited. He would actually get to be John's first as it should be . Adam grabbed the lube bottle again and squirted another generous amount onto his hand. He lubed his cock before pulling John's legs onto his shoulders and lining himself up. He kissed up John's right calf slowly as he began to push in.

John squeezed his eyes shut tight. He leaned over and grabbed Adam's hand, squeezing that. Again, Adam was right. It really hurt. Adam saw the pain on John's face. He leaned down and kissed John to try to get his mind of the feeling of being taken. When Adam was all the way inside john he waited for John to give him the go ahead before moving.

John broke the kiss after a minute. He buried his head in the crook of Adam's neck and nodded, bracing himself.

"I'll try not to hurt you, babe." Adam whispered as he slowly started to move. His thrusts were shallow so John would feel him, but it wouldn't hurt…as bad.

John just nodded and clung tightly to Adam , riding out the pain. After a couple of agonizing minutes, the pain started going away.

Adam's thrust became a little deeper, a little faster when John started to relax. He searched for that spot inside John that would make all the pain disappear instantly. He wanted John to feel nothing but pleasure. Adam leaned down and kissed along John's neck. He paid special attention to the small scar from where John had his neck surgery a few years ago . Just as he bit down on the scar he hit Randy's prostate dead on.

John arched his back and moaned loudly. That was the most amazing sensation John had ever felt, and he needed to feel that again.

Adam continued to hit John's spot. He reached in between their bodies and began to jerk John at the same speed as his thrusts.

"Oh, God . . . Adam . . ." John panted.  
John was holding onto the headboard. He grabbed the back of Adam's head and brought him to his lips in a passionate kiss. He laid his hand on top of Adam's and together they jerked him off.

Adam's speed increased again. He was getting close. He tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could. He wanted to just stay inside of John forever.  
Adam broke the kiss. "I'm so damn close, baby… You're so…beautiful and…damn, I love you…"

John smiled and leaned his head back down on the bed. He was out of breathe and sweating. John knew he was getting close. He could feel his stomach tightening up.  
"I'm . . . I'm going to cum, Adam . . ."

"Cum, John . I want to feel you cum as hard as you can just let it go ." Adam stroked john with a little more haste as he pounded John's prostate. He wanted John to cum before him so he could feel John's muscles tighten around him.

John arched his back and moaned " fuck Adam I'm cumming …."in complete ecstasy as he came.

John's muscles clamped down on Adam's manhood as he came. He squeezed his eyes shut the feeling so tight, so amazing. Adam thrust into John two…three more times before screaming john's name as his orgasm washed over him. John's ass milked him dry. Adam pulled out and fell onto the bed beside John . He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing.

John , making the first move, rested his head on Adam's shoulder. His arm draped over Adam's chest.

"I don't see how you could move after that." Adam whispered barely able to keep his eyes open.

John chuckled softly. He kissed Adam's shoulder gently.  
"I don't know how I'm able to, either. That was . . . damn, I don't think there are words to describe that."

"Pure and undeniable love." Adam smiled and kissed the top of John's head. "So…what now?"

John smiled before saying " I love you and I want to be with you I want to be able to experience that with you and only you if you will have me that is " John smiled sheepishly .

"are you kidding of course I'll have you John I love you and I want to experience everything life will bring and I only want to do that with you by my side I love you "

" I love you to Adam" he leant in and gave Adam a soft kiss before yawning and saying " I'm glad I wanted you on my team I don't think I would of done that with anyone else could you imagine if I had to ask Mark Henry eewww gross" John laughed with Adam ." I know I'm glad you chose me too now lets get some sleep I want shower sex in the morning lover " John chuckled "jeez your demanding aren't ya " "goodnight John Love you "" goodnight Adam love you too "


End file.
